Here without you
by Karizzle
Summary: Estoy aquí sin ti, pero aún estás en mis solitarios recuerdos. Estoy aquí, sin ti, pero estás aun conmigo en mis sueños. Y esta noche, somos sólo tú y yo.


Esto me tomó por sorpresa. Empecé a escribir, como siempre: sin una idea clara de cómo iba a terminar. Pero nunca esperé que quedara de esta forma, lo juro.

·**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, ni la canción "mientes tan bien", de la que saqué un extracto, me pertenecen

**·Inspiración: **asdfgh supongo que… todos aquellos que no saben lo que quieren. Y enredan las cosas. Y la canción "Here without you" de 3 Doors Down

**·Dedicado a: **Ti. Te amo.

**·Agradecimientos: **Muuuuuuuchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme reviews. No pueden imaginarse lo feliz que me hacen. En serio, no tienen idea. Una galletita a cada uno :3

**·Aclaraciones**: Esto está narrado desde la perspectiva de _**Arthur. **_Y también, me gustaría que escucharan la canción que puse antes, Here without you, de 3 Doors down. Crea la atmósfera (?) En todo caso, es sólo un consejo.

Esto de escribir es adictivo ._. ok, perdón. ¡Disfruta! (aunque lo dudo)

* * *

**_Algunas noches, soy bohemio._**

Algunas noches, cuando estoy feliz, salgo a celebrar la vida, mi juventud, todo lo que soy. Beber, disfrutar, bailar. Liarme con una chica linda. Beber más de la cuenta. Despertar en cualquier parte. Algunas noches soy todo lo que quiero ser. Soy famoso, el centro de atención. Y todos me aman. Sé que esta será la mejor noche de mi vida. Algunos amaneceres no quiero recordar qué hice la noche pasada.  
Curiosamente, en esas noches, es cuando más te extraño.

**_Algunas noches, soy triste._**

Algunas noches estoy en casa, me la paso tirado en mi cama, pensando en todo, pensando en nada. Algunas noches, despierto agitado, recordando tu nombre. Y ya no puedo dormir. Algunas noches tomo té, tomo té, tomo té. Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, por inercia. No sé qué hago, sólo me dejo llevar.  
Y pienso en ti.  
Algunos amaneceres, me pregunto por qué tengo insomnio y no he dormido nada. Y nunca sé cómo responder.

_**Algunas noches, soy feliz.**_

Disfruto de la compañía de la gente, mientras miro la vida pasar a mí alrededor. Y me doy cuenta de lo buena que ha sido conmigo. Tengo todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito. Y me siento satisfecho. Algunos amaneceres, estoy sintiéndome hambriento de las cosas buenas. Nunca son suficientes, algo es un vacío. Y me doy cuenta que puedo tener todo lo que quiero, pero no tengo lo que más necesito. Tú.

**_Algunas noches, soy nadie._**

Algunas noches camino por calles vacías, sin sentirme. Sin ver, sin respirar, sin existir. Nadie puede verme, nadie puede reconocerme. Soy un ente sin voz, sin sentimientos, sin recuerdos, sin planes, sin futuro. Soy un ser sin sueños. Algo que no puede sentir, es una noche fácil, pero fría. Algunos amaneceres me doy cuenta que no recuerdo nada de la noche pasada. Algunos amaneceres entiendo que algo me falta. Pero me falta tanto que no puedo recordar qué es. Luego recuerdo que no te tengo, luego recuerdo que no soy nada, y que alguien que no existe no podría tener a alguien más. Entonces el amanecer da paso al día. Y existo, sólo porque los demás creen que es así.

**_Algunas noches, soy yo_**

Y lloro. Y sé quién soy, y sé que no te tengo, y sé que te necesito. Y sé que estoy sin ti, pero estás conmigo, aún. Algunas noches somos sólo tú y yo, juntos, en mis sueños. Entonces tengo la certeza de que mi felicidad está donde tú estés. Pero no te merezco. Sé que no lo hago. No soy nadie para ti, y lloro. En cierto modo, es un alivio saber qué es lo que siento. Me conecto conmigo mismo, busco alivio en la verdad. Y luego recuerdo que no sé lo que tú sientes. Entonces, la noche da paso al más oscuro de mis amaneceres. Y duermo.

**_Algunas noches estoy contigo_**

Y sé que mientes. Sé que dices que estarás conmigo para siempre, sé que dices que esta vez va a ser diferente. Pero estoy cansado, no me importa que mientas en mi cara, porque me hace feliz. Y me doy cuenta que te amo tanto, que no me importa la decepción, que el solo recuerdo de aquella noche podría alegrar cada una de mis noches. Porque tus promesas son efímeras, frágiles, irreales. Pero, aunque son mentiras, me hacen sentir vivo. _Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro._ Entonces me olvido de mí, y me vuelvo uno contigo. Me vuelvo uno con tus mentiras, me vuelvo uno con mis esperanzas, y el ser racional que existe en mi interior se esfuma en una mezcla de "esta vez será diferente" e irrealidad. Entonces llega el amanecer, duro, crudo, frío, más solitario que nunca. Y busco tu calor en las sábanas húmedas. Y no te encuentro. Y busco en mis recuerdos. Y ellos me hieren más que nunca. Y prometo que nunca derribaré mis barreras. No de nuevo. Y nunca más te dejaré entrar en mí. Y nunca más creeré tus promesas. Pero llega la noche de nuevo, y tu olor me llama. Y ya no puedo reprimirme. Ya no puedo esperarte. Ya no puedo olvidarte.

Y sé que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que eso. Y sé que no hay nada que me haga más daño que eso.  
_Y todas mis noches, todas, te amo._

* * *

**N.A: **Asdfghjkl juro que quería hacer algo feliz, algo simpático, algo con un lindo final, pero no pude. Me agota escribir estas cosas medias tristes y medias emocionales, pero salió así, y creo que no quedó del todo mal, aunque la verdad, no tiene ningún sentido, ninguna línea de historia, nada de nada ;_; Siento este fic más que ningún otro, tiene un valor sentimental, creo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en serio. Me hace muy feliz que la gente reconozca lo que hago, aunque sea un poquito. Si aguantaste leer tanta tontera, te quiero, extraño (?)

_¿Un review para darle de comer a esta autora? ;_;_


End file.
